


Always There Was Ice

by AngelWhisperings



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWhisperings/pseuds/AngelWhisperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls replace Anna's memories as a child but it's the little details she's never lost that lead her to the truth about her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There Was Ice

           In all of her earliest memories, there was ice. Snowflakes dancing on the curves of her red lashes and cold air biting the fingers through her mittens. She used to dance around for hours, counting each icicle outside her bedroom window until her head spun from looking up so high.

         It was on days like those she hoped to catch sight of her sister Elsa. Icicles formed on Elsa’s windows too, with more prevalence than anywhere else on the castle walls. Sitting in the courtyard, Anna used to stare up through the window and track the sculpture of the building. A small jump here, a light foothold there. Maybe she could find her way up. But every time she would work up the nerve to put her hands along the garden gate and up onto the wall, one of her father’s guards would come along and patiently pull her down and send her on her way.

            So she took to hiding in the eaves between the walls in the palace hallway, eyes on the bright blue snowflakes decorating her sister’s doors. When the maids would leave for the afternoon, she would creep over to them and trace them as long as she could before they were too tall for her to reach. The coldness of the wood comforted her and she would trace the bottom of the door with her eyes on the lookout for shadows. Once, she thought she saw the pale blue hem of her sister’s dress, fringed in snowflakes the way it was when they would play as children. But that too passed out of sight and she’d reach her fingers under the door and feel the cold emptiness of the carpet against her hand.

           “Elsa?” She’d call again and again through the keyhole until her voice began to go hoarse. “Elsa?” Always quietly, always with the somewhat desperate tone that got her what she wanted with everyone else. Most of the time her efforts were met with silence, but once on her sixth birthday she’d gotten a rebuff, a soft and forced “Go away Anna.” And though the message had been less than ideal, she’d been euphoric.

           “I heard Elsa!” she’d told the maid Frannie. And Frannie had smiled down at her sympathetically and handed her a piece of chocolate fresh from the mold. Anna had scrambled up on the counter next to Frannie’s dough and nibbled it softly, rambling on and on about how Elsa’s voice had changed but that she had heard it and that was good right? And Frannie had smiled at her and kneaded the dough without a word. Attention without interruption was Anna’s favorite and she prattled on for hours until Frannie let her help ice the birthday cake. Frannie helped her trace powdered sugar snowflakes onto the cake and Anna tracked the shape with her eyes. They reminded her of the snowflakes in Elsa’s hair and the soft blue glow of Elsa’s eyes, snowflakes fringing her black pupils when she had… When she had... When she had what?

           “Hey Frannie,” Anna asked, dipping her finger in the blue frosting. “When do people get snowflakes in their eyes?”

           Frannie laughed aloud at that. “What have you been daydreaming about Miss Anna?”

          Anna furrowed her brow and thought hard. “I think Elsa’s used to. When she used to… When she used to…” Frannie’s eyes went wide at the mention of Elsa and she stirred the remaining frosting around with a guarded expression on her face. “When she used to... “ Anna bit her lip and frowned.

          Frannie took the opportunity then to pick up the frosting covered spoon and push it gently into Anna’s mouth and her memories fizzled out.

          The next day, Anna’s father took her on an adventure into the forest for several days that involved horses and warm cider and no mention of the snowflakes in Elsa’s eyes. And slowly that memory left her too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first frozen fic. Bear with me friends... Also it's a WIP and I'll put the rest of the chapter up tonight.


End file.
